starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyp Durron
*Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres | maestros = Exar Kun Luke Skywalker Maestro Jedi }} Kyp Durron fue un maestro Jedi durante el tiempo de la Nueva República nacido en el 5 ABY el cual se convirtió en un Jedi pero el espíritu de Exar Kun lo llevó al lado oscuro entonces Luke Skywalker lo volvió a llevar al lado luminoso. Biografía Juventud como esclavo Kyp Durron era el hijo de una familia de políticos de carácter moderado del sistema Anoat, colonia Deyer,que debido a la actitud crítica de sus padres a cerca de las tácticas de terror imperiales se habían vuelto una molestia para la política imperial y no tardaron mucho en ser acusados y encarcelados sin mayores explicaciones en el sistema Kessel junto a Kyp, como trabajadores forzados en las minas de especia que allí había, sin embargo el hermano mayor de Kyp, Zeth Durron, tuvo otro destino distinto y fue enviado a la Academia Imperial de Carida, donde no se volvió a saber más de él. Kyp, cuando fue destinado a las minas de Kessel, contaba con ocho años de edad junto a sus padres y estuvieron durante varios años trabajando en la más completa oscuridad recolectando la valiosa especia, hasta que al fin hubo un cambio en la dirección del correccional de Kessel, el nuevo administrador ordeno la ejecución de los padres de Kyp, dejando al final a Kyp en la más completa soledad en las oscuras entrañas de Kessel. Paso poco tiempo hasta que en el continuo trasiego de personas que alimentaban las minas apareció una persona que cambió para siempre la vida de Kyp, una anciana llamada Vima-Da-Boda, una antigua Maestra Jedi que terminó prisionera en Kessel. Vima acabó siendo atraída por la Fuerza que manaba del joven Durron, y poco a poco empezó a enseñarle los caminos de la Fuerza, pero la relación duro poco, al poco tiempo de empezar el aprendizaje de Kyp, la anciana Jedi fue separada de él por la acción de fuerzas imperiales, y jamás la volvió a ver. La Academia Jedi y el lado oscuro Volvieron a pasar unos cuantos años más, pasada la batalla de la luna de Endor y siendo Durron un joven de diecisiete años, cuando por Kessel aparecieron dos individuos, un humano y un wookie, Han Solo y Chewbacca, que debido a coincidencias del destino acabaron como presos en las minas, cosa que no estaba en sus planes, y durante su estancia en Kessel conocieron a Kyp Durron, Han que ya conocía algunos de los misterios de la Fuerza de haberlos visto en el Jedi Luke Skywalker se fijó en las habilidades con la Fuerza de Kyp, y llegaron a hacerse grandes amigos, y decidió unirse a él para intentar escapar de las minas de especia junto a Chewbacca, y a Kyp. Después de una espectacular huida terminaron siendo capturados en el cercano Maw, unas instalaciones muy próximas a Kessel donde el Imperio Galáctico había desarrollado en su día tanto el prototipo de la Estrella de la Muerte, como la Primera Estrella de la Muerte, y que seguía en funcionamiento creando super armas para el Imperio. En su captura estuvo involucrada la Almirante Daala, la mano derecha del fallecido Gran Moff Tarkin, cuyos hombres al capturar al trío los sometieron a toda clase de torturas para obtener información de ellos, puesto que Daala se encontraba en una situación de incomunicación total con respecto a lo que ocurría en la galaxia, y básicamente desconocía todo lo ocurrido desde antes de la batalla de Yavin IV incluida la muerte del Emperador y del Gran Moff Tarkin. La situación empezó a cambiar cuando Han Solo conoció a la diseñadora de las super-armas del Emperador, Qwi Xux, a la cual Han Solo convenció contándole todos los crímenes que se habían cometido con sus creaciones, las masacres, logrando así que ella los ayudase a escapar de las instalaciones imperiales del Maw en un caza de aleación cuántica indestructible capaz de destruir estrellas, el Triturador de Soles. Durron se vería pronto en Coruscant disfrutando de libertad en compañía de Han Solo. No tardó poco en ser observado por el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker. Antes de darse cuenta acabó en la luna de Yavin IV, en la Academia Jedi. Pronto fue el alumno más aventajado y su poder de la Fuerza creció mucho mientras sentía que Skywalker frenaba su progreso. El espíritu del Lord Sith Exar Kun, atrapado durante casi cuatro milenios en el planeta como espíritu, lo convenció de unirse a él y pronto le enseñó más sobre la Fuerza y los Sith. Llegado un determinado momento el Maestro Luke Skywalker se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y enfrentó al muchacho. El Lord Oscuro muerto Exar Kun ayudó al joven a extraer el espíritu de Luke Skywalker fuera de su cuerpo y encerrarlo en el plano astral de Exar Kun. Kyp robó entonces el Triturador de Soles y se encaminó a Carida a vengarse de los imperiales que lo condenaron a esclavitud. Destruyó Carida y justo antes de la destrucción del último bastión militar y político del Imperio supo que su hermano estaba vivo, en el planeta. No llegó a salvarlo. Lo vio y cuando quiso dearse cuenta murió por el poder de la máquina, igual que millones de seres más en el planeta. Mientras en Yavin los estudiantes Jedi devolvieron al Maestro Skywalker a su cuerpo y derrotaron a Exar Kun. Una vez libre del influjo del Lord Sith Kun se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y decidió redimirse, casi muriendo al arrojar el Triturador de Soles a un agujero negro. Una vez rescatado y juzgado por el Consejo de la Nueva República fue entregado a Luke Skywalker para que hiciese lo que creyese oportuno con él. Luke lo perdonó y llevó a un Templo de Yavin Prime, dónde se enfrentó a una visión oscura con éxito y salió fortalecido. Maestro Jedi Apenas un año después Kyp ya era un Jedi completamente entrenado y que se enfrentaba a misiones de ayuda desde la luz, como la de investigación en la colonia minera de Corbos. Ya tenía su propio sable láser carmesí y trabajaba habitualmente en equipo con Jedi como Kirana Ti, Streen y sobre todo Dorsk 81 la que había perdido en una campaña en la que tuvo que viajar a Khomm y enfrentarse a la Almirante Daala y su ataque sobre la Academia. Poco a poco Kyp siguió haciéndose más poderoso mientras ayudaba a otros Jedi como Dorsk 82 a seguir la tradición Jedi. Tras la crisis del Documento Caamas en la que todos los Jedi trabajaron buscando dicho documento, Kyp se había convertido en el Maestro Jedi del joven Miko Reglia, tenía unos treinta años y se había vuelto algo agresivo. De hecho era un icono para la nueva generación de Jedi más jóvenes. Así comenzó la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong mientras Kyp perdía a su aprendiz y al escuadrón de cazas Vengadores más dos de civiles con los que perseguía contrabandistas, piratas y otros criminales haciendo cumplir la justicia Jedi. Tras sobrevivir milagrosamente a un ataque vong, pronto se embarcó con violencia en la guerra, aglutinando dentro de los Jedi a la facción opuesta a la visión defensiva de Luke Skywalker. Durron perdió a muchos amigos y sobrevivió de milagro muchas veces a pesar de ser uno de los mejores Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Tras varias misiones Durron colaboró con Jaina Solo para mejorar como Jedi; la ayudó a no caer definitivamente en el lado oscuro tras la desaparición de su hermano Jacen Solo y la muerte de su otro hermano Anakin Solo. Tras esta experiencia en la que se hicieron muy amigos Kyp relajó su posición y formó parte del nuevo Consejo Jedi en un esfuerzo de conducir a los restos de los gobiernos (Alianza Galáctica) a derrotar a los yuuzhan vong. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica (40 DBY) Durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Kyp procuró pasar desapercibido como un miembro del Consejo de los Maestros, aunque él realmente sacara la sugerencia de que Jacen Solo debía ser nombrado Maestro Jedi para que volviera a la Orden Jedi y se pudiera ejercer algún control de las actividades de Jacen. Directamente después de la Batalla de Hapes, él fue escogido para investigar el incidente que implicó al hijo de Skywalker, Ben Skywalker y Zekk. Después del haber tenido una discusión sobre ello con Luke y Mara, Kyp decidió no investigar. right|thumb|160px|Maestro Durron Kyp más tarde admitió al resto de los Maestros que él había encontrado a una mujer la cual le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo . Él también les dijo que tanto Cal Omas como Cha Niathal quisieron que Jacen fuera elevado al rango de Maestro Jedi. A pesar de su propia creencia de que Jacen debería ser elevado a Maestro Jedi, en la reunión con Cal Omas y Niathal, Kyp se alineó con Luke quien pensaba que si los Jedi intervenían más el conflicto se agravaría. Kyp más tarde ofreció ayuda a Mara cuando ella decidió buscar a Lumiya, cosa que ella rechazó. Él también le dijo que él no entendía por qué Luke había tolerado tanto a Jacen. Otra vez él ofrecería su ayuda para cazar a Lumiya después de la muerte de Mara. Durante la Batalla de Kuat, Kyp dirigió el Escuadrón Shadow Saber antes de que los Jedi abandonaran la batalla. Después en la Batalla de Kashyyyk Luke le ordenó a Kyp organizar un ataque Jedi para fingir un asesinato de Jacen. Él también asistió al científico Toval Seyah en la destrucción de la Estación Centralia. Entre bastidores Kyp Durron fue creado por Kevin J. Anderson. Al principio, no estaba planeado que Kyp apareciera en serie La Nueva Orden Jedi. En las tempranas etapas de planificación y el primer esbozo de Vector Prime, él estaba ausente; sin embargo, había todavía un personaje Jedi más radical no definido que era líder de la Docena de Vengadores Más Dos. Después de esto se decidió seguir la continuidad de Bantam Spectra, y R.A. Salvatore cambió el nombre del piloto Jedi a Kyp y añadió algunos nuevos detalles en su trasfondo. Errores de continuidad En Dark Journey, el nombre de Kyp incorrectamente ha sido mencionado como Kip. Aunque a veces se mencione que Kyp al destruir el sistema Carida mató a mil millones de personas, Carida de hecho tenía una población de aproximadamente 25 millones. Apariciones *''I, Jedi'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Planeta de Penumbra'' *''La Nueva Rebelión'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias Curiosidades *Kyp Durron fue un personaje muy criticado por algunos fans, igual que el resto de debutantes en la Trilogía de la Academia Jedi por ser demasiado estereotipado y calco de Luke Skywalker y Anakin Skywalker (ingenuo, esclavo, cae al lado oscuro, se convierte en poderoso Jedi). *Durron fue el Jedi más poderoso de la generación de estudiantes de la Trilogía de la Academia Jedi pero tras ésta apenas tuvo importancia. Sin embargo para la serie de La Nueva Orden Jedi fue resucitado como líder de una de las dos facciones de la Nueva Orden Jedi, la más agresiva y contraria a los métodos defensivos de Luke Skywalker y su facción. *Muchos fans han hecho notar el brusco cambio de Kyp: tras la Trilogía de la Academia Jedi se volvió pacífico, sabio y sobre todo no-violento y Jedi luminoso. No obstante en la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi era de nuevo más agresivo en su postura y se acercó a acciones oscuras. Durron, Kyp Durron, Kyp